Fondness
by xXkazewingsxX
Summary: Sara and Gaito thought that they would be stuck forever in the deep ocean-sleeping. Now their standing in front of the gate to heaven. So,what now?   R&R please. Oneshot


**Fondness**

** .**

** .**

** .**

* * *

><p>AN: hope you like it or at least enjoy it.

This after Gaito and Sara jumped in the ocean together.

* * *

><p>''Sara...Sara'' Gaito called out to her,but she was no where to be founded.<p>

'' Where are you..?'' Gaito mumbled to himself. It was after Sara had jumped into the ocean with him. They thought they were going to just lay there in the depths of the dark yet beautifully quiet ocean. Then there was a beam of light embracing them and picking them up,to who knows where. They fell asleep holding hands in the mysterious and kind light,they knew they were safe-it was so comfortable..so soft.. Only after they had awaken,they had knew where they were.

They were in front of the majestic,beauteous and sparklingly gates of _heaven. _The gate keeper there led them into heaven and had given them a tour of the place,it was indescribable. It was so innocent,pure,exquisite and much more. Sara and Gaito felt they _didn't _belong. They had done so many abominable things in their life,so _how _is it that they were accepted in there?

They didn't belong there was what they thought at first. Then they founded themselves in front of Aqua Regina all of a sudden,right after that thought.

She was sitting on her throne,a throne that was gold lined with silver and had a orb encased with pearls on the top.

'' No, you are wrong. Both of you have atone for your sins. You both have sealed the Panthalassa power once again. This is partly my fault too,if I had not left Gaito alone,he would have had a better life. For that I am deeply sorry.'' Aqua Regina smiled sadly.

She came down from her throne and touched Sara's cheek. All of a sudden Sara felt a pang of sadness and kindness hit her heart. '' As for you Sara, I'm sorry I couldn't have helped more. '' Aqua Regina smiled softly at her,she returned it with a soft yet sad and nostalgic smile.

Gaito saw this and couldn't help but feel pity and somehow a bit shameful,he didn't know why.

Perhaps it was because _he _was the one who got her in the end instead of her first love,he somehow felt as if he stole her away for him.

'No. She came to me, 'He thought to himself. 'Or did she do it out of pity for me?'.

''It's fine,'' Sara reassured after seeing Gaito's face.

' I'm glad..' Gaito truly loves Sara,so much it _hurt._

'' Do you both understand now?'' Aqua Regina asked. That brought Gaito back from lalaland. '' Yes, Aqua Regina-sama. Thank you!'' Sara understood now,even though she still felt somehow bad, like it still wasn't enough,but it was enough _for now_.

''Uh.. yes, Aqua Regina- sama.'' Gaito still somehow felt he was still not completely there . ''Um..how do we get back?'' Sara looked around,even if she was smart,she was still new to this place.

'' Oh, I'll teleport you and Gaito back. After all that is how you got here.'' Aqua Regina giggled.'' Thank you.'' Sara bowed deeply. ''Oh, there's no need.'' Aqua Regina rising her staff,gathering power to teleport them back.

The teleportation took but merely a second. Then after that they made themselves comfortable in heaven,watching _them_ and the new orange princess.

* * *

><p>That brings Gaito back to the present,remembering he was looking for his beloved. He pondered where she could be.<p>

'Perhaps she's _there_. I mean she does rather like it _there_. It was like her old beloved ocean after all.' Gaito began walking to where his thought she was.

He saw her in the ocean,the calm,sparking waves surrounding her . She was in her mermaid from,she was so beautiful. Her sunset orange hair floating all around her,her serene face, the gleaming eyes that had a tin of orange in it. Gaito smirked inwardly,knowing she was his,and his alone.

'' Oh! Gaito,come in here. The water's nice and cool.'' Sara smiled lovingly at him. '' Than will you give me a kiss?'' Gaito asked grinning. ''...fine.'' Sara thought' It's only a kiss,what could hurt?' .

Gaito jumped of the cliff he was standing on and splashed into the water,making Sara cover her face. ''Now, the kiss?'' Gaito got closer to Sara. Sara was about to say something,but couldn't due to Gaito's lips being on her's.

The kiss was gentle,but had depth to it. It had _love _in it. Gaito brought Sara closer,deepening the kiss. Caressing her silky orange locks. They finally parted,for that little thing called oxygen,even if they were dead,they still needed to breathe. But even more they _needed_ each other.

''Now,lets get out of the water.'' Sara giggled. ''...fine.'' Gaito said looking stubborn,but couldn't find himself to protest. He loves her too much.

' Seriously, this is too much yet too less. I love her so. Maybe that love will be the end of me someday.'

Even though he's already dead,he still thinks that,but knows,love is good.

All that he needs is to see her smile and he'll be content with that. But he has more than that. She's loves him back too,it's too much,he's so happy. He only wishes that it could be this way forever. But like they say,everything comes to an end,whether you like or want it or not.

* * *

><p>AN: review? Like,hate it? I hope you didn't hate though... was the ending a bit unhappy? Well,I'm not exactly the type for sappy endings,so yeah. Hoped you liked reading 'fondness' as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Ok,I know there's people out there who read this,so would hurt so much as to review this? Please!


End file.
